


Overture

by Nerdgirlproblems



Series: Aren't You Proud to be in that Fraternity 'verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Adam and Sebastian exist but there is only Klaine, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, M/M, alcohol use, jealous!Blaine, not Adam friendly, possessive!Klaine, slightly inebriated sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt goes to another house party at Blaine's. Blaine gets jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overture

**Author's Note:**

> This is now a verse! yay!
> 
> Also, someone wasn't sure, but Blaine's frat is not named or based on a real frat. It's named after a fictional frat and based on many different frats, both real and fictional.
> 
> Thanks to Tessa and Teo for the beta!
> 
> (This is the first smut I've ever written. So enjoy!)

Kurt and Blaine had been dating for a few weeks, becoming official the night that Blaine went to Kurt’s apartment to get his sweatshirt back and ended up staying for hours, talking well past midnight and then falling asleep in Kurt’s bed before dawn. When Finn found out that his brother was dating a “brother”, he was confused at first, but then beyond excited.

“You’re like my brother and my brother-in-law now!”

Blaine wasn’t entirely sure what to think of that, but Kurt just laughed, used to Finn’s… interesting leaps in logic.

The boys had gotten into the habit of seeing each other at least once a day, hanging out most nights unless they had a project for a class or a major test to study for. But since Blaine still wanted to spend time with his brothers, and since he lived at the designated “party house”, it meant that it wasn’t long before he called Kurt with an invitation to another house party.

“This one’s a lot smaller, though. More like a pre-game.” Blaine was walking back home after his last class that Friday, smiling to everyone who passed him. He found it hard not to smile when he talked to Kurt. Or thought about Kurt. And his brothers never stopped making fun of him for it.

“A pre-game?” Kurt was sitting in his dorm, a forgotten textbook open on his desk while he scrolled through Pinterest on his laptop.

“Yeah, usually we invite a sorority over for a small party before we go out to some of the bigger ones. You know, we ‘pre-game.’”

Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine got so excited over all the banalities of being in a fraternity. But of course, he was an excitable person. Luckily, Kurt found it endearing.

“So if you’ve got a sorority coming over, does that mean I’d be the odd-man out?”

“Oh, no! We usually do those at the House anyway,” he answered, meaning the actual Delta Tau Chi fraternity house. “This is just a small party. All the guys who live here are inviting a few friends, and… significant others are obviously invited. Like, Wes’s girlfriend is always here anyway. So… are you interested?”

Kurt loved the hopeful but unsure tone in Blaine’s voice.

“Of course! I’m guessing the dress code is ‘fraternity chic’?”

“Just wear something you wouldn’t mind getting beer spilled on.”

“Blaine. That excludes my entire wardrobe.”

Blaine laughed. “Well, you’ll just have to borrow something of mine then…” he said with a low voice.

Kurt groaned into the phone. Blaine certainly had a thing for Kurt wearing his clothes, but it seemed to be catching.

“You can’t use that tone when I’m not around to do anything about it.”

“So come over. I’m about two minutes away from my house.”

Kurt didn’t have to think twice. “I’ll be there in 15.”

***

A few hours later, Kurt found himself sitting on a lumpy couch in Blaine’s living room, Blaine’s feet on his lap as they watched the room slowly fill with a few of Blaine’s housemates and friends. Kurt knew most of them by this point. There was Wes, of course, and Blaine’s best friend, Sam. The other Deltas who lived with them were Nick and Jeff, both in Blaine’s pledge class, and David, who was a junior. Finn wasn’t there that night; he and Puck had gone off-campus with some girls they knew. And with the way that Blaine kept staring at Kurt, who was again wearing his lettered sweatshirt, Kurt was glad his brother wasn’t around.

There were maybe 20 people in the house, which was a far more manageable number to Kurt than his first party had been. There were still Solo cups of beer, but at this point, he just figured that Wes had stock in the company or something, with the way he bought them in bulk. Luckily, the beer was slightly higher quality than what they got in a keg.

Kurt was in a conversation with Nick’s girlfriend, a nice brunette named Hannah, when someone entered the room holding a large cup from the boys’ kitchen.

“Who’s up for Chandeliers?”

As a few people cheered or yelled their assent, Kurt turned to Blaine.

“Chandeliers?”

“It’s a drinking game. It’s kind of like Kings?”

Kurt looked even more confused.

“Oh. Um, here, let’s go watch them set up and I’ll explain.”

The guy who’d initiated the game, a Delta named Sebastian, had put an empty cup on top of an upside down Solo cup and was filling it with beer.

“Ok, so,” Blaine began, “Everyone sits around this center cup, and we each have our own cup of beer. We go around in a circle and each take a turn trying to bounce a ping pong ball,” he grabbed one from a bowl on a nearby table, “into a cup. If you get it into someone else’s cup, they have to take a sip from it. If you get it into the center cup, everyone chugs and flips their cup over, and the last person drinks the center cup. You get three tries to try and get it in any cup. If you don’t, the person before you gets to make up a rule.”

“A rule?”

“Yeah, like ‘no saying names’ or ‘no saying the word drink’ or ‘no cursing’. If you break a rule during the game, you also drink.”

“So the ultimate goal is for everyone to get as drunk as possible as fast as possible?”

Blaine grinned. “Pretty much.”

The boys joined the circle with Sebastian and a small group. Kurt knew Sam, Nick, and Santana, but the seventh person was someone new.

“Who’s that?” he whispered to Blaine, motioning with his head.

Before Blaine could answer, the man in question leaned forward.

“Well, hello. The name’s Adam, I’m a friend of Sebastian and Wes. And who might you be?”

Kurt smiled, slightly surprised at the man’s British accent. “Kurt. Blaine’s boyfriend.” He inclined his head toward Blaine, who wrapped an arm around Kurt’s waist for emphasis.

“Lovely.” Adam responded, before sitting down on Kurt’s other side.

“If you’re done flirting,” Santana quipped, “then let’s start this thing.”

The beers were poured and the game began. Sam went first, getting the ball in Santana’s cup, who grinned as she took her sip. Nick was next, missing three times before falling back with a groan.

“Fine, I suck! So what’s the rule, Sam?”

Sam mused for a moment, pretending to stroke an invisible beard.

“Hmm… let’s start with an easy one. No saying names!”

They went around the circle a few more times. Most tried to get the ball in their friends’ cups for a laugh, but a few would get the center cup. Sam and Blaine were usually the slowest when it came to flipping, which made Santana make a joke at Sam’s expense about “being unable to chug with a mouth like that.”

A few people missed, and they added rules like, “no saying the word ‘drink’”, and “no pointing”, and “only holding your cup with your left hand.”

Kurt seemed to have the worst luck, though. He made it into Sebastian’s cup once, and once into the middle, but both were on the third try, and the more he drank, the worse he got. Blaine rubbed his back, telling him that it was fine, before being distracted by Sam.

“Bro, we gotta grab some more beers!”

With a quick kiss to Kurt’s cheek, Blaine followed Sam to the kitchen, leaving Kurt staring at the ping-pong ball in frustration.

“Here, let me help you with that.”

Kurt looked up, a little dumbstruck, as Adam grabbed the ball from his hand.

“Oh. Um, it’s fine…”

“Nonsense. Let me give you some tips.”

Adam scooted closer to Kurt until he was flush against his side. He reached one arm around, putting his hands over Kurt’s and manipulating them to have a certain grip on the ball.

Kurt squirmed, a little uncomfortable.

“Adam, seriously, I don’t-“

“You just angle the ball like this,” he made Kurt’s hand bounce the ball, which sailed up and hit the edge of the center cup before falling in. “And there you go!”

Kurt was about to shake Adam off, and maybe punch him for good measure, when he looked up and saw Blaine in the doorway. His boyfriend was glaring at Adam, his hands clenched at his sides.

“Adam!” He called out, rushing back over to them. “Hands off, got it?”

“Why Anderson,” Adam sneered, “are you jealous?”

“Nothing to be jealous of, Crawford. Since Kurt obviously isn’t interested.”

Kurt could see Blaine’s anger, but there was something else behind his eyes, especially when he turned and looked at Kurt. It made something in Kurt’s stomach clench.

“Blaine…” Kurt practically hummed, pushing Adam off of him roughly. “You’ve got nothing to worry about.” He stood up, turning back to Adam with a sneer. “Next time, keep your hands and your… balls to yourself.”

As Santana and Nick hooted, Kurt grabbed Blaine’s arm.

“Your room?”

Blaine nodded hungrily, taking Kurt’s hand and rushing them to the hall and up the stairs.

When they reached Blaine’s room, the door firmly shut and locked behind them, Kurt pushed himself away from Blaine onto his bed.

“Blaine…”

Blaine quickly followed, crawling across Kurt to meet his lips with a searing kiss. He mouthed across his jaw and down to his neck, biting and sucking a mark into Kurt’s pale skin. Writhing below him, Kurt let out a moan.

“Blaine!”

Blaine didn’t answer, busying himself with his mouth on Kurt’s neck and his hands rubbing up and down Kurt’s side and chest, catching on his nipples and making Kurt squirm.

“Blaine, were you jealous?” Kurt said, breathless.

Blaine growled, lifting his mouth to hiss, “Asshole touched you.”

Kurt, with one hand twisted in Blaine’s curls and the other gripping his ass, arched up against his body.

“Got nothing to worry about,” he whispered. “All yours.”

“Mine,” Blaine growled again, his mouth moving back to Kurt’s neck.

“Yours, Blaine. Only yours.” Kurt panted.

Blaine moved down, mouthing at Kurt’s nipples through the material of his worn sweatshirt, his lips against the letters over Kurt’s chest. One of his legs was between Kurt’s, the boys rutting against each other’s thighs as Blaine’s mouth worked over his boyfriend’s neck.

“Blaine!” Kurt called again, “Please!”

Blaine reached down to Kurt’s belt, undoing it and unzipping his fly. With the pressure lessened, Kurt moaned, arching into Blaine’s hold.

“Come on already!” Kurt reached down to unzip Blaine’s pants as well, until each of them had a hold of the other. With one last fierce kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, Blaine began pumping Kurt, who groaned before returning the favor for Blaine. They had no rhythm or synchronicity, but each was desperate to get the other over the edge, to prove who they belonged to. With one last call of his boyfriend’s name, Kurt came first, shooting all over Blaine’s fist and both of their chests. Blaine followed soon after, falling on top of Kurt as they both lay panting and still on Blaine’s bed.

“So,” Kurt began after a few minutes of silence. “You get jealous often?”

Blaine, blushing a bit with embarrassment, looked up at Kurt, who was smirking at him.

“Not too often. You seemed to enjoy it, though.”

Kurt rolled his eyes before giving Blaine a lingering kiss.

“I enjoy you. Now let’s clean up and get back before Sam or Santana comes looking for us.”

Blaine grinned before planting a kiss on the letter across Kurt’s chest.

“Yeah,” Kurt decided, “I’m never giving this sweatshirt back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm officially taking prompts in this verse! I'm not on tumblr anymore, but I do check the tags "nerdgirlproblems" and now "fic: proud to be" or you can comment here.
> 
> Also, the titles of these stories (and the verse) all come from the musical How to Succeed in Business. This one is a little pun, since Adam makes "overtures" towards Kurt.
> 
> Yes, I am a nerd.


End file.
